Started as a Letter
by LauraRossAllyAustin
Summary: "AUSTIN GOT A GIRL! Austin has to write letters to a cootie-infested GIRL!"- when Austin's class gets assigned penpals to write letters too, Austin gets stuck with a girl. A girl named Ally Dawson./auslly/au(ish)/
1. Chapter 1

Austin Moon sat in his fourth grade classroom, bored out of his mind. His teacher, Ms. Sarah stood in the front of the room, droning on about some new assignment she had for them.

"I have a surprise for you!" she said cheerfully, pulling out a red sheet of paper from behind her.

"What? What is it?" Dez asked excitedly.

Austin rolled his eyes at his friend's enthusiasm.

"Our class has partnered up with a third grade class in Los Angeles, and we will be participating in a weekly pen pal activity!"

The class suddenly grew silent.

THIS was her surprise activity?

Come on. How lame.

Ms. Sarah continued, "Each of you has been assigned a person from the class in California, and you have to write a letter to them every week, so I can mail them out together."

Somehow Austin found himself intrigued by this strange activity, but he knew if he said something, everyone would remind him that he was 'Geeky Moon' again.

At lunch that day, all the fourth graders from Ms. Sarah's class were buzzing about their new pen pals, and the mysteries that the assignment contained.

"I got a kid named Brian Chan!" Justin told his friends.

"Cool! Mine is Justin Lane!" Dallas replied.

"Wow Danny. Mine's is someone named Jake Leonard," Elliot said.

Everyone turned to face Ross, who hadn't said anything for quite a while now.

"Austin?" Dez asked.

"Yeah?"

"Who did you get?"

"Uh…"

"Come on Austin, you can tell us!" Elliot urged. "It's not THAT big a deal."

Austin inhaled deeply. "Ally Dawson."

The other three boys were silent.

"What?"

Dallas and Dez roared with laughter. "AUSTIN GOT A GIRL! Austin has to write letters to a cootie-infested GIRL!"

Austin felt his cheeks turn bright red. "Shut up you guys."

Elliot patted Austin on the back. "Have fun with the girl. You can write to her about lipstick and makeup and dolls and stuff!"

Elliot and Dallas walked away side by side, but Dez stayed behind with Austin.

"Forget about it man. Just brush it off."

Austin nodded, "Let's go get some lunch. I hear if we're the last ones in the lunch line, we have to eat that disgusting spinach thing that the mean lunch lady makes."

That night, Austin sat patiently at his desk and began his letter to this mysterious Ally Dawson from Los Angeles.

What was he supposed to write? She was a GIRL!

He felt sorry for himself. All his other friends got boys. He was the only boy who had to write to a girl.

Dear Ally Dawson,

My name is Austin Moon, and I am from New York. I am nine years old.

I have to write this letter to you because of school. But I don't really know who you are.

And all my friends have to write to boys, but I am the only one who has to write to a girl. No offense to you or anything.

Do you like Los Angeles? Have you ever been to New York? Do you like to play with dolls or do you like cars and dinosaurs?

My little sister Mary is in third grade too. Just like you are.

If you like to play with a kitchen set, you will like Mary. She likes to cook.

Do you have any sisters or brothers?

Write back soon.

From,

Austin Moon.

He sealed the letter in an envelope and put it in his backpack. He started to wonder about what Rachel would say back to him in her letter.

It was like some kind of new adventure.

—

"Ally Dawson!" Mr. Martinez called. "Come and collect your letter from your pen pal."

She smiled and went up to get the nicely sealed letter from her teacher. When they were first told about the assignment, Ally was really excited.

She hoped she'd find a great new friend in New York, who she could maybe go to the mall with.

Nearby, her friends, Trish, Kira, and Cassidy, were opening their envelopes and whispering to each other excitedly. Looks like they'd gotten what they'd wished for… diva girls in New York who they could get together and paint nails with.

Her anxiousness increased as she gently tore open the letter.

She frowned when she saw the name scribbled at the bottom – Austin Moon.

A boy? Ew.

She couldn't go shopping with a BOY.

—

"You have envelopes on your desk from your pen pals in LA!" Ms. Sarah announced.

Austin ran to his desk quickly. He tore open the green envelope.

It would be weird to see what a girl would have to say to him.

Ew, a girl.

He shuddered at the thought.

Dear Austin Moon,

Hey, my name is Ally Dawson and I am eight years old.

I do love Los Angeles and all my friends here. We live close to Disney, so we can go there on the weekends sometimes!

I have to write this letter to you because of school too. Ms. Suzy said we're gonna do it for the whole year. Wow, my hand is going to hurt so bad!

You're not alone. My friends, Trish, Kira, and Cassidy get to write to girls. And I'm the only one who has to write to a boy.

My little sisters are named Amy and Jill. But they are very annoying and always get what they want. My daddy never says no to them for anything.

I like to play with dolls sometimes, but I like shopping more.

I don't like cooking, but it's cool that Mary knows how. One time I tried to make a cake, but it burned.

And dinosaurs are weird. I don't like them.

I hope you don't have cooties, because that wouldn't be too fun.

Write back!

From,

Ally Dawson


	2. Chapter 2

5 months later

Dear Austin,

How are you? How are you enjoying spring break?

Mines is pretty boring. But my daddy promised to take us out on his new boat. It's big and shiny. I wish you could see it.

I cannot believe we've talked to each other for so long. Too bad you live so far away.

From,

Ally.

PS: Ms. Suzy said we have to put in a picture of ourselves in this letter, so that you can see what we look like.

One Week Later

Dear Ally,

Wow. That is such a nice picture of you. You are very pretty.

Ms. Sarah said that we have to give you a picture of us too. Mine was taken on Class Picture Day a few weeks ago. It's kind of not nice.

Oh by the way, I am writing this to you in class because Ms. Miller is the most boringest person you'll ever meet. If you saw her, I know you wouldn't like her.

From,

Austin

Eight Days Later

Dear Austin,

I don't know what you are talking about. You are crazy. That picture of you is very nice. You look like a cute boy.

I feel so bad that Ms. Sarah is boring. I hope she didn't catch you when you were writing your pen pal letter.

Ms. Suzy is not boring. She is funny and sometimes she gives us gold stars!

From,

Ally

Rachel smiled as she excitedly ripped open the latest letter from Austin.

At first, she didn't want to have a boy for a pen pal, but now, she wouldn't have it any other way. She felt as if she and Austin had become good friends, even though they never saw each other before.

Apparently, it was evident in his letter that he'd felt the same way.

Dear Ally,

I can't believe summer vacation is coming soon. Two months of no school yay! And then I'm gonna be a fifth grader. Wow. And you'll be in fourth grade. Don't worry if you're scared. It's pretty fun.

It's weird that the other boys in my class still make fun of me because I have to write to a girl.

But they're silly, because they don't know what a fun person you are! I love writing to you, and I'm going to miss your letters a lot. Too bad it has to end. I wish we could talk forever.

From,

Austin

A few weeks later, Austin was opening what he thought would be his very last letter from Ally. A part of him was excited to see her closing comments, but he also was sad, because he had to part with something that had become such a special and consistent part of his life.

Dear Austin,

This is my last letter to you. I feel very sad. I am going to miss you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much.

I don't think I ever want to stop writing to you.

That's why I am writing my address on the back of this letter, and you can keep writing to me if you want over the summer.

But only if you want.

You are a cool kid. I'm lucky to have you as a pen pal.

It's just as good as having a girl to write to.

From,

Ally


	3. Chapter 3

Three Years Later

**Dear Austin,**

**I can't believe you're gonna start high school in a few weeks! My little boy is all grown up!**

**I'm so excited to finally be an eighth grader...a senior in middle school! It's gonna be amazing.**

**So...do you have a girlfriend? Is she pretty? Is she hot? Is she nice?**

**Didja tell her about me?**

**Write back soon! I love reading your letters...even though your handwriting sucks.**

**From,**

**Ally**

Austin laughed as he opened the letter from Ally. It was so like her to ask if he had a girlfriend or not. Typical her. Typical Ally.

Still, three years since that fateful pen pal assignment, and not only were they still in contact, but they had never met face to face.

He hoped that would change someday. She would be an interesting person to meet.

**Dear Ally,**

**NO, I do NOT have a girlfriend. And no, she is not pretty, hot, or nice.**

**Dear God, you are crazy. Sometimes I worry about you.**

**Just kidding!**

**But really, sometimes I worry about you.**

**And if I ever get a girlfriend, I'm not gonna tell her about you. Not even DEZ knows that I'm still in touch with you! It's our little secret. wink wink**

**From,**

**Austin**

**PS: Just because you have excessively neat handwriting, you think you can diss mine?**

Two Years Later

**Dear Austin,**

**Freshman year of high school is AWESOME! But summer vacation is coming up soon, and I'm so so so excited!**

**How's tenth grade? Are you enjoying being a sophomore? I heard it's a lotta work...that part I'm not really looking forward too.**

**My Biology teacher is really really hot! And I have all As in his class! Aren't you proud of me?**

**I hope you're keeping your grades up, Mr. Nerdy.**

**Oh by the way, didn't you say you had a sister? Wouldn't she be in the ninth grade now too?**

**Look forward to hearing from you!**

**From,**

**Alyl**

**Dear Alyl,**

**You spelled your name wrong at the end of your letter. Good job.**

**I'm glad you're enjoying freshman year! It was one of the best years of my life.**

**Surprisingly, this year wasn't as much work as I'd thought. I hear next year's the killer one.**

**I'm happy for you and your hot Bio teacher. I wonder what you're doing to get all As in his class.**

**And I AM keeping my grades up, Mrs. Nerdy! But I don't have all As in Biology...maybe that's cause my teacher's not hot enough..**

**And yes, Mary's in the ninth grade now too. She's a real pain up my ass.**

**From,**

**Austin**

**Dear Austin,**

**First of all, screw you.**

**Second of all, I sent you my Picture Day photograph this year...and you never sent me yours back! That's breaking tradition, Mister.**

**And I'm sure Mary is not a "pain up your ass." You're probably just being all big brothery and saying that she's a pain just because "that's what big brothers say."**

**God Austin.**

**AND WOULD YOU JUST SEND ME THE GODDAMN PICTURE I DONT CARE IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT.**

**From,**

**Ally**

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoy this story so far :D I have almost all of it finished, so updates will be frequent! :D :D **

**I am really excited for it! **

**Follow me on twitter? raurasprinkle**


	4. Chapter 4

Three years later

**Dear Austin,**

**How's your first year of NYU? Bet you thought I forgot huh? Nope. Even though I haven't had a chance to reply to your email from two weeks ago, you and your college stunts have been on my mind for a while now!**

**I can't believe I'm finally a senior in high school.. FINALLY! I'm applying to UCLA, UCSD, NYU, Columbia University, and like two other ones on the east coast.**

**Maybe I'll finally get to meet you. Seems weird after all these years no?**

**Gosh writing college essays are a big waste of my life. I could be doing so many better things, like hanging out with my boyfriend for example.**

**So, you mentioned something in your letter about still being single.**

**Come on man! Go get a girl. I'm rooting for ya.**

**Love,**

**Ally**

And with her closing statement, she raced off to get ready to meet her boyfriend at his house for dinner.

**Dear Ally,**

**College is great! It's everything I hoped it would be. What's even better is that Dez (I believe I've mentioned him quite a few times now) goes to NYU too! So I'm not completely alone.**

**Believe me, I know how much college applications suck. I was just there a few months ago! Mary is applying to Columbia and NYU as well.**

**By the way, Dez and I got a new apartment in the city! It's right across the street from my Nana's place. In fact, we can stare right into her big bay window! Weird huh?**

**I really hope you come to New York. I've been dying to meet you.**

**By the way, you looked really stunning in the last photo you sent me of you and your dog at the beach. I'm not surprised Dallas got you as his girlfriend. Smart guy.**

**Oh and how ARE you and Dallas doing by the way? Isn't your like second anniversary or something coming up soon?**

**I've decided to focus on my studies for now, and I'll get me a girl in a bit.**

**Nice to know you're there for me though.**

**Have fun!**

**Love,**

**Austin**

"Dallas?" Ally called, as she gently opened the door to his LA home. "You here?"

It was two weeks before their second anniversary. She hadn't realized how long it was until Cassidy asked her if she was still a virgin. Sadly, the answer was yes.

"Honey?!" Ally yelled, a little louder this time.

She thought she'd heard a movement from his room, and quickly went up to investigate.

"Dal?"

She turned the knob of his bedroom door, and opened it.

What she saw before her would potentially change her life forever.

Dallas and Cassidy were making out on his bed, and neither of the two were showing any signs of acknowledgement.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled, finally catching their attention.

"Ally, oh my God!" Dallas exclaimed, quickly shoving Cassidy off of him. "Babe, it's not what it looks like!"

"Yeah right Dallas. It's pretty difficult to misinterpret what the two of you were doing! And Cassidy, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND!"

Cassidy forced a smile. "I AM Ally."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Ally shouted back. "Dallas, what ever we had here, it's done. I'M done."

She ran out of the bedroom, slamming the door in his face. She angrily stomped down the stairs.

Precisely a second later, the door opened again and Dallas raced out to stop Ally.

"Ally-gator!" he begged, putting his arm around her waist. "Stop! Listen to me."

"NO! Get your hands off of me!"

"Ally, would you please-"

"I SAID NO. NOW GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

She struggled to get out of his grasp. Soon, he gave up and let her go.

Ally closed the door to the house, and sprinted to the car, reluctant to show her tear-stricken face to the world.

Who could she talk to about this? Not her parents, definitely not her sisters, and she now realized not to trust anyone from her and Cassidy's joint circle of friends.

There was one person she knew would never let her down.

Austin

**Author's Note: Sorry this update was so short! I promise you the next one will be longer. :D**

**Review, Favorite and Follow?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Austin,**

**Please, please help me. I don't know what to do, and you're the first person who came to mind.**

**I saw Dallas and Cassidy today together in his room. I went upstairs and saw them making out.**

**I really thought I could fall in love with him.**

**I guess not.**

**Love,**

**Ally**

**PS: You still owe me a photo of yours.**

**Dear Austin,**

**When I saw your email in my inbox today, I was so excited. I always get excited to read your mails.**

**Don't worry Ally, I'm here for you. Whenever you need someone, I'm just a click away. In fact, I'll give you my new AIM screen name: moonboy18. We can talk whenever you want. Just give me a buzz.**

**Dallas is such a complete ass. He has no idea what he's missing out on. You're a really great girl, and I know for sure that you will find someone who will love you and respect you in the way that you deserve.**

**After all your insistence, I'm finally enclosing a snap of mine with Mary and our dog. It was taken last weekend at the beach house.**

**Love,**

**Austin**

**Dear Austin,**

**I knew I could count on you. You always know just the right things to say that will bring a smile to my face.**

**But still, it's gonna be a while before I put myself on the dating market again. I'm gonna swear off guys for a while. I think I just need to be on my own.**

**I'm getting my college acceptance letters back soon. I really hope I get into NYU or Columbia, and I can come to New York City to meet you!**

**Wish me luck.**

**Oh and by the way… moonboy? Good going, little man. My new screen name is: allydawson.**

**See ya, I'm gonna go cry over my failed relationship some more.**

**Love,**

**Ally**

Austin's whole face lit up when he saw "one new message" flashing in his email inbox.

Somehow, just somehow, he knew it had to be Ally.

It wasn't that he had feelings for her or anything. It was just pure friendship… if you could even call it that. Sure, she was beautiful, from what he saw of her pictures, but they hadn't even met. Yet, they seemed to trust each other more than anyone else.

Besides, he'd had this new thing for one of the girls on campus at NYU. Brooke something, her name was.

And she was hot.

**Allydawson: hey Austin, r u there?**

**Moonboy18: yeah i am whats up?**

**Allydawson: nothing much really. It's kinda boring but the weathers nice so i might go out with Dallas somewhere… oh wait, he's not my boyfriend anymore!**

**Moonboy18: honey it's okay! Don't spend your entire life mourning over him. he's totally not worth your time at all.**

**Allydawson: how can u say that? u don't even know him!**

**Moonboy18: i don't hafta know him! all i know is he is an asshole. i hate him just almost as much as u do**

**Allydawson: thanks. you know something Austin?**

**Moonboy: no…but tell me.**

**Allydawson: not even my parents know about the breakup. none of my friends do either- just you. you're the only one i told.**

**Moonboy18: hmm really?**

**Allydawson: yeah..**

**Moonboy18: and why is that?**

**Allydawson: i don't know…**

**Allydawson: but anyway, that pic u sent me of u and Mary was absolutely adorable!**

**Moonboy18: rolls eyes haha yeah right, you are like the queen of adorable photos and that picture was total crap anyway**

**Allydawson: okay…first of all thanks for the untrue compliment and second, that picture was NOT total crap. and if it was, why would u send it to me?**

**Moonboy18: uhm… it's the best i've got**

**Allydawson: shut up. i have photos of fourth grade Austin all the way until now Austin, remember? i know how cute you are.**

**Moonboy18: wow. u really still have those?**

**Allydawson: yeah of course. I don't have mine anymore, do you?**

**Moonboy18: yeah I do! they're on my desk in a little box**

**Allydawson: ooh, i keep yours in my underwear drawer!**

**Moonboy18: OO**

**Allydawson: im just kidding, take a chill pill**

**Moonboy18: that sounds like something my girlfriend would say**

**Allydawson: whoa, whoa, whoa! hold on a minute, you have a girlfriend? why didn't u tell me sooner?**

**Moonboy18: uh no i don't, i'm just saying it sounds like something my POTENTIAL girlfriend would say.**

**Allydawson: oh phew. thank god.**

**Moonboy18: why thank god?**

**Allydawson: umm no reason…**

**Moonboy18: tell me tell me!**

**Allydawson: no Austin, i have to go i'll talk to you later bye**

**Moonboy18: okay…**

**Allydawson: yeah bye.**

**Moonboy18: feel better okay? remember im here for you**

**Allydawson: yeah thanks i'll remember that bye**

Ally sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

That conversation with Austin almost let her cat out of the bag.

It wasn't that she even liked him or anything. She just thought he was attractive. And there's no problem with that right?

Besides, she swore not to date for a while anyway.

No harm done.

**Author's Note: Sorry this was kind of a filler-ish, but I needed to make this progression :D**

**So Ally like Austin? hmm, and I apologize, my next chapter is actually super short, but there is one main thing that happens and I wanted it to be a chapter on its own. :D**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS :D I am going to start replying to them in A/N's next chapter :D :D **

**Review, Favorite and Follow please :D **


	6. Chapter 6

Ally ripped open her college letters from Columbia University and NYU.

FINALLY they were here!

She threw the envelope on the ground and unfolded the neatly printed letter from Columbia.

She carefully skimmed the letter:

**Dear Ms. Ally Dawson,**

**We regret to inform you...**

Ally felt tears come to her eyes. She stopped reading the letter right there. She didn't want to hear them say that they felt that she had potential, but just wasn't right for them, or blah, blah, blah.

She still had her heart set on going to New York…it was KNOWN for its fashion opportunities. She just had to go there: if she made it there, she felt that she could succeed anywhere. This was her chance to prove herself to the world.

She gently pulled the second letter out from its packet.

**Dear Ms. Ally Dawson,**

**We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted into the New York University.**

Oh My God!

Ally screamed with all the energy she could muster.

The door slammed open and Lester and Penny Dawson rushed into the room, throwing their arms around their now-crying daughter.

"Pumpkin, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Lester asked, panic flooding his voice.

"I'm… I've been accepted into NYU…" she managed to say between tears.

"Let me see that!" Penny exclaimed, snatching the letter out of Ally's hands. After a moment of reading through the letter, a huge smile erupted on her face. "ALLY! HONEY I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" she yelled, tears soon coming to her own eyes.

"My little princess!" Lester whispered, as he and his wife embraced their eldest little girl, the one they were most proud of.

**Allydawson: AUSTIN OMG ARE YOU THERE?!**

**Moonboy18: yeah hon, I'm right here!**

**Allydawson: Austin... I'M COMING TO NEW YORK!**

**Moonboy18: omg! you got into Columbia?**

**Allydawson: no…but i DID get into NYU!**

**Moonboy18: wow Ally that's amazing! congrats**

**Moonboy18: i'll finally get 2 meet u, after all these years**

**Allydawson: thanks! i know im excited to meet you too, cuz u r the only person i know who lives in nyc**

**Moonboy18: are you gonna stay on campus?**

**Allydawson: eww hell no. i don't care if my parents make me - those dorms are gross**

**Moonboy18: yah they're pretty bad…so you lookin for an apartment? Mary's building has some openings i can look 4 u if u want**

**princessRach69: OMG seriously? you'd do that for me?**

**Austinmoon18: yeah of course! its not much work. from what i hear Mary and her friend/roommate Kira live across the hall from some guy named Ethan whos leaving his place, so i'll see what i can do**

**Allydawson: wow I cant believe I'm gonna finally be in NYC in three months. its like my dream come true.**

**Moonboy18: im so proud of you. but i have to go now, i've got a class.. but I'll definitely see what I can get for you as far as the apartments concerned**

**Allydawson: i owe you big time for this Austin. thank you so much**

**Moonboy18: you owe me nothing.**

**Allydawson: ugh i owe you SOMETHING. now go. i don't want u to be late for your class because of me.**

**Moonboy18: okay c ya!**

**Allydawson: byee**

**Author's Note: Since this chapter is so short, I decided I would upload it the same time as the previous one :D soooooo DOUBLE UPDATE YAAAY.**

**I will probably post the neext chapter tomorrow :D :D **

**Review, Favorite and Follow! :D**

**Tweet me what you think? raurasprinkle**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Austin,**

**I can't even BEGIN to tell you how thankful I am that I have you in my life. Just… thank you for everything you've done for me… the apartment…picking me up at the airport… You're just too amazing. Brooke is a very lucky girl.**

**My flight information is as follows:**

**LAX-JFK: August 19th, Jetblue Airways 821**

**Arrives at 11:47 am**

**I owe you for this big time, and I can't wait to meet you.**

**Love,**

**Ally**

**Allydawson: hey!**

**Moonboy18: hiya. what's up?**

**Allydawson: nothing much – basically packing everything up**

**Moonboy18: have fun**

**Allydawson: yeah thanks**

**Moonboy18: I can't wait to see u this weekend!**

**Allydawson: I know! I'm so freakin excited**

**Moonboy18: about what? going to college or seeing me?**

**Allydawson: well both…but I was talking about you!**

**Moonboy18: ooh I feel so special!**

**Allydawson: lmao, you should. you should.**

**Allydawson: anyway, when i get there, you are getting a huge present from me!**

**Moonboy18: you owe me nothing. I won't accept anything…unless it's sexual of course**

**Allydawson: ugh you pig! and you have a girlfriend now too…shame on you!**

**Moonboy18: well yeah of course Brooke! I really like her a lot you know**

**Allydawson: I'm happy for you. but you're still not getting anything from me now**

**Moonboy18: aww I'm sorry Ally!**

**Allydawson: it's okay, Austin, I knew you were just kidding**

**Moonboy18: yea i figured as much**

**Allydawson: listen Austin, I'm sorry – you know I'd love to keep talking, but my mom's yelling at me to finish packing**

**Moonboy18: okay, bye Ally!**

**Allydawson: see ya, I'll talk to u before I leave, my cell # is 101-555-3972**

**Moonboy18: sure, ok, sounds good! my cell is 909-555-0154**

**Allydawson: great, i'll add u on my speed dial!**

**Moonboy18: same**

**Allydawson: okay byee**

**Moonboy18: bye**

And now that they had exchanged numbers, as Austin and Ally signed off, both wondered what the other's voice would sound like.

...

Ally adjusted her purse strap and opened her carry-on bag to pull out her passport and boarding card.

"Good morning miss," the attendant greeted, as he reached out to take the items from her. He scanned them quickly before handing them back to her. "Have a nice flight," he added.

She swore she saw him wink at her.

Ignoring it, she smiled politely and proceeded to board the plane.

...

"Brooke, I have to pick up a friend from the airport in like two hours and I'd really love for you guys to meet," Austin said, talking into his cell phone. "Which friend? Ally! She's flying in from California today."

He sighed, "Yes it's a she. And I don't know if she's hot! Hon, why do you even care?... She's just a friend; I'm not going out with her! We're just going to lunch… What?...If you know I won't leave you for Ally, then why did you ask?...Okay, never mind. Are you coming?...Aww why not?... Who with?... Oh Trish? She's such a nice girl…You two have fun honey…I'll miss you too! Bye!"

He smiled and hung up the phone.

He had an amazing sister, great friends, and a stunning girlfriend. Life just couldn't get any better.

Ally tried to catch some shut-eye, but found it difficult due to the screaming four year old child sitting next to her, traveling with, who she assumed was, his dad. His very attractive dad.

She discreetly opened one eyelid halfway to catch another image of him. He had sandy brown hair, deep green eyes, and not to mention, bulging biceps. He looked 20, 21 tops.

She found herself wondering whether or not he was single.

The man gently grabbed the little boy by the shoulders. "Shh, Justin, we don't want to disturb the beautiful lady."

Ally's heart skipped a beat. He noticed her?

"Okay Elliot!" Justin replied, not bothering to reduce the volume of his voice.

Elliot? He called his dad by his first name?

"Jus!" Elliot replied, sweetly, but definitely with a touch of annoyance in his voice. "I'll tell you what. If you behave, I won't tell your parents what you did in the hotel room. And if not, I'm not gonna take you on any more trips with me. I had a hard enough time convincing my brother to let you go with me this time. You know how much he hates it when you miss even a day of school!"

Ally couldn't help but overhear…well she could help but overhear, but she didn't really want to.

So this guy WASN'T his dad? It was his uncle!

Her curiosity about his dating status increased now, more than ever.

"But Uncle Elliot!" Justin protested. "I'm sorry! I'll be quiet and I won't disturb the beautiful lady!" He pouted.

Ally opened her eyes and turned to face the two boys, startling them both.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Elliot apologized. "I'm sorry – my nephew is just…he just…"

"It's okay," she replied. "Don't worry about it; I shouldn't even be sleeping. I'll be completely jetlagged if I do."

He smiled at her. "So, do you live in California?"

"Well, yeah, I did. But, I'm going to start college in Manhattan soon. What about you?"

"Well, my brother and sister in law live in Long Island, and this is their son," he pointed to Justin. "I'm 20, and I live in Greenwich Village, studying engineering. I was just visiting LA for summer vacation."

For some reason, Ally found herself unbelievably smitten with this guy. Little did she know, he was thinking the same thoughts. And surprisingly, Justin, who was sitting in between them, was quiet throughout the entire discussion.

You're staying single now… she reminded herself.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she blurted out. Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment as she quickly corrected her mistake. "I mean, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that! Whoa, sorry. I'm sorry!"

He laughed, "Don't worry about it. It's fine really. And no, I don't have a girl right now." Elliot paused. "I'm sure you have a boyfriend, though right?"

Ally blushed again, "Actually no. I'm single."

"Wow, I find that hard to believe!"

A weird expression placed itself on her face, and did not go unnoticed by Elliot.

"No, no, I'm sorry! That's not what I meant by that. I just meant, someone as good looking as you shouldn't be single! I just found it…hard to…believe…" his voice trailed off.

Ally smiled, "Thank you. And I don't know if you know how handsome you are yourself."

Flirtation was dripping from both their voices, and neither was bothering to cover it up.

Elliot was about to say something, when Justin interrupted. "Uncle Elliot, I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Okay, let me take you," he agreed.

"No, I'm a big boy! I can go myself. It's right there!" Justin protested.

He wanted to spend more time getting to know this Ally girl, so Elliot didn't protest at all. "Okay, but be careful okay?"

"Of course," the little boy rolled his eyes. "Don't you worry about me!"

Ally smiled as the kid climbed over her to make his way to the restrooms.

"What a cute kid," she complimented.

"Haha thanks. He's a handful." Elliot unbuckled his seatbelt and moved over to the middle seat to sit next to Ally. "So, you're just two years younger than me huh?"

She swallowed. She could almost feel the heat of his body on hers. "Yeah, I guess…"

He moved his face closer to hers, "And we're both single?"

"Mmhmm."

She found herself moving closer to him as well.

"And we both live in New York City?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she breathed.

He gently slid his hand to rest on her lap.

"So would it be so wrong if we just-"

Ally shook her head, "No."

And with that they kissed. It didn't drag on for long as just was heard exiting the bathroom, but it was just enough to leave them both wanting more.

...

"Dammit!" Austin exclaimed, slamming his hand onto the steering wheel.

Damn the New York traffic. He glanced at his watch. Ally's plane should be landing in less than fifteen minutes, and they had lunch reservations for 12:30.

He felt his jacket vibrate and pulled out his ringing cell phone.

"Hey Mary! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Did you get your friend yet?"

"Nah I'm stuck in traffic."

"Oh."

"You need something?" he asked.

"No, just telling you that you should bring her over to dinner tonight. We'd love to meet her."

"Yeah. I'm sure she'd be glad to meet you all. I'll ask her when she lands about what she feels like doing. I'll probably take her to Kip's old place, considering she's already paid this month's rent for it."

"Okay. Sounds good."

"See ya Mary."

"Bye Austin."

**Author's Note: So this is a fairly long chapter that will be followed by a very short one that I will upload shrotly!**

**And yes, I'm reusing character names from the younger 'Austin and Ally' 's lives but they are not the same people! :D**

**Now onto the reviews: **

**Sparkle: WOW! Thank you so much! your review made me really happy :D :D I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**queenc1: I will update almost everyday, sometimes multiple times a day because I have the story completed :D **

**Luckystarz910: Well duh! :D Her and Austin had to meet some how! :D :D And I agree, peace out to them too! ;D**

** : Thanks! :D I try and update everyday sometimes more than once a day!**

**ausllylover12: YES! :D I am dying to upload those chapters, and in a few chapters (2 I think) You will be very pleased ;D**

**I will reply to more next time :D :D**

**Review, Follow and Favorite! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

As the plane made its final arrival into JFK International Airport, Elliot, quite the gentleman, proceeded to aid Ally in the removal of her carry-on bag from the overhead compartment.

"Thank you," she smiled.

He casually rubbed her arm in response. "Don't worry about it."

—

Austin stood in the arrivals area of the airport, anxiously awaiting Ally's appearance. He fiddled with the silver key he held in his hand, remembering Ally's stern instructions.

Do NOT forget, Austin! Give her the keys to the apartment the second you see her!

He didn't want to tell Mary that he was meeting Ally for the very first time – it would undoubtedly lead to a whole slew of questions, many of which he would not be able to, or would prefer not to, answer.

His relationship with her was something he hadn't even told Dez about. While they were certainly not dating, it was just something he liked to keep on the down-low. It was their little secret, something no one else was allowed in on…

Until now of course.

Ally smiled as she observed him out of the corner of her eye. She took a backseat and watched him from a few feet away, wanting to see whether or not he would see her standing there.

He was attempting to balance two large suitcases on the cart, as well as control the babbling child next to him.

"Need help?"

"Oh HEY Ally!" he greeted, looking up at her.

"Hey Elliot, need help?" she asked again.

"Eh no thanks, I've got it under control." He shot her his signature grin. "So where're you going?"

"Well, I'll somehow get my four suitcases outta here," she pointed to her own cart. "And um, I'll be going home with Austin, I guess."

The apprehensive expression that crossed Elliot's face did not go unnoticed by Ally. "What's wrong?"

"Um…Ally…we kissed…"

"OH MY GOD YOU KISSED?! EWW!" Justin interrupted.

However, the annoyed look he received from his uncle was enough to shut him up.

"No, no," she said quickly. "He's not my boyfriend! No! No…"

He sighed in relief. "Whew thank God… You really had me there for a minute, Ally-"

She whipped out a piece of paper, quickly scribbled something on it, and thrust it into his hands. "Here's my number… Call me."

They hurriedly hugged each other before going their separate ways.

As Ally walked away, she heard the adorable words of the four-year-old child.

"Nice going, Uncle Elliot! She's sexy."

And she couldn't help but smile.

**Author's Note: This is VERY short, but I didnt want them to meet yet, and so this chapter is getting uploaded the same time as the one before it :D :D DOUBLE UPDATE AGAIN WOOOO**

**I will most likely update again later today**

**P.S.: The next chapter is the one you have all been waiting for ;D**

**Review, Follow, Favorite! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Ally removed her sweatshirt and slung it on her baggage cart. It was late summer, but still, who knew New York would be so much hotter than Los Angeles? She pushed the cart forward and through the automatic doors that led to the arrival area.

She looked around, but saw that Austin was nowhere to be found. Just as she was about to step outdoors, she felt a cold palm on her bare shoulder and nearly jumped in surprise.

"Ally?!"

"Oh my God, Austin! Hi!"

They hugged each other tightly before exchanging in a friendly kiss on the lips. Once they had realized their actions, the pulled away and blushed fiercely.

Just friends. Ally told herself.

The two looked like reunited lovers, not like an uninvolved girl and boy meeting for the very first time.

Austin really was thrilled at how comfortable the meeting was. He was a bit worried, but seeing how relaxed she was, it made him realize that this was a friendship he truly would never want to let go of.

"Wow, you look even more handsome in real life, Mister!" Ally told him, jabbing at his chest.

"And you look even more beautiful in real life, Miss!"

She smiled.

And he smiled back.

"Well, my sister Mary told me that the first thing I needed to do when I met you was to give you this." He handed the silver key, which he had been playing with, to her.

"Oh thank you so much!" She hugged him again. "I owe you big time for this. Thank you for getting this apartment for me – it means so much-"

"Shh!" he silenced her. "Stop it! You owe me nothing. Now come on, let's bring these bags of yours to the car and we'll stop somewhere for lunch on our way home."

"Sounds like a plan." Ally nodded and followed his lead.

Ally was surprised at the fanciness of the place Austin had chosen for them to eat at. When he said 'stop somewhere for lunch,' she figured he meant a 'McDonalds' not an Olive Garden type place.

"So you made reservations and everything?" she asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

He nodded, sticking out his tongue at her. "Well, one of my best friends was flying in and the least I could do was take her out to a nice first meal at her new home!"

She grinned. "You are such a sweetie, you know that?"

"Actually I do!"

"Shut up…" she paused, as if deep in thought. "Hey, won't your girlfriend be mad that you took some girl you just met out for lunch to a fancy restaurant with dimmed lighting?"

"Ehh, well, I kinda told her I wanted her to meet you, but she had other plans."

"Ouch, that one hurt, Moon." she joked.

"Ally, it's fine!" he pointed out. "It's actually better that she's not here. I get to bond with you without letting other stuff get in the way!"

So what, now I'm HAPPY my GIRLFRIEND isn't here? What the hell are you talking about, Austin?

She agreed, "You're right, I guess."

He nodded, "And FYI, Ally: you're not 'some girl' I just met and I'm taking out for lunch. Well I DID just meet you, but in my book, you will never EVER be just 'some girl.' You're one of my greatest friends, okay?"

Ally reached out to rest her hand on his. "You're one of mine too. Okay, wait no, scratch that- you ARE my greatest friend."

"You JUST met me Alls! How is that possible?"

After recovering from the butterflies of the nickname he just called her she responded "You have no idea what asses I grew up with Austin. Every time I had a problem, YOU were always the first one I'd turn to."

He laughed, "You have NO idea how much of an ego booster that was."

"Mmm…. by the way, I met a guy on the flight!"

"Wow, smart guy – catching the sexy lady before she even touches the ground of the place where all the men will be ALL over her."

She rolled her eyes, "It's nice to see you're that same person who wrote those letters to me and you're not a total ass in real life."

"A TOTAL ass? That means I'm a little bit of an ass?"

"Well you are kind of," she joked.

"How so?"

"Never mind."

"TELL ME!"

"Never mind, you're not, Austin, I was just joking."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"TELL ME!"

"NO!"

That was all it took to solidify their friendship.

"So tell me, where are we going?" Ally asked, as she and Austin stood up to leave the restaurant.

"I don't know…where do you wanna go? We can either go meet the gang or I can take you to your apartment."

"Isn't my apartment right across the hall from Mary's?"

Ally replied, "Well yeah…actually."

"How about we drop off these bags at the apartment and then I can head over to meet everyone?" she suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea."

"Damn I can't believe I'm actually going to meet your sister. I gotta say, I'm a little freaked out."

He chuckled, "Why would you be freaking out?"

"Well, I mean I just met YOU today, and now I'm meeting your sister, who I'm assuming doesn't even know that we're meeting for the first time and I'm probably going to be asked questions that I don't know how to answer and-"

"Shh…" Austin placed his index finger on her lips. "They're going to love you. I'm sure of it."

She put her hands on her hips and Austin couldn't help but smile. "How can you be so sure of that?"

He hugged her and kissed her hair. "Honey, the second they see that smile of yours, they'll fall head over heels in love with you."

And she blushed.

**Author's Note: There it is :D**

**I might not get the chance to update until Sunday if I dont update tomorrow, I have a volley ball tournament this weekend so I will be really busy! **

**What did you think of this chapter?**

**Review, Follow, Favorite! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Ally and Austin stood in the hallway between Apartments 19 and 20, surrounded by suitcases. Due to the lack of space, the two were practically on top of each other, lodged between the door frame. Austin held on to Ally's shoulder for support.

She searched her pocket for the key to her new apartment.

"Got it!" she exclaimed, pulling the silver piece of metal out of her pocket.

"Good, good. Now open the door!"

She inserted the key into the lock, turned it, and put it back in her pocket.

The door opened and she flipped open the light switch.

"Oh. My. God!" she all but yelled. "This is AMAZING!"

"You really think so?"

"TWO bedrooms all to myself?! I think that's pretty amazing for a college student!"

Austin laughed, "Well I'm glad you liked it."

She leapt into his arms, sending him backwards against the wall. "Thank you! Thank you! I love you! You're incredible! Thank you!"

He hugged her back. "I love you too," he replied, gently patting her hair. "Come, you want to go meet the gang now?"

She slowly slid down his body, before landing comfortably on both her feet. "Mmhmm," she nodded. "I'll just look at the bedrooms and bathroom and we'll be on our way."

*Knock-Knock*

Ally slowly banged her fist against the closed door that read '20' in shiny gold letters.

She heard a shuffle of voices and movement inside the second she pulled her hand away.

Someone in heels was walking and she heard a woman's clear voice above the rest. "If that's Austin knocking, I'm going to kick his ass. He never knocks."

Ally's eyes widened and she looked up at Austin, who was holding back a chuckle. He put his arm around her and smiled, "It's okay. We have this thing where none of us ever knock, but since it's you, she won't be annoyed."

"Are you sure? She sounded pretty mad!"

"Nah, that's Mary, for you."

"THAT'S Mary?!" Rachel wondered. She had had such a different image of his sister: quiet and timid.

"Yeah. She looks very mild in photographs and stuff, but in reality, she's a crazy bitch."

She shot him a sarcastic look. "I'm glad you feel that way about your sister."

"You'll love her though. She's great."

Ally nodded. "Good! You be nice to her," she warned.

The door suddenly opened and startled the pair standing in the hall.

"Austin!" Mary greeted, itching to say something to him about his knocking on the door. But when he saw that he was not alone, she figured she'd spare him this time.

Austin embraced his sister and squeezed her tightly. "Hi Mar!"

He motioned to Ally. "Come on in!"

She tentatively stepped inside and smiled at the attractive blonde woman in front of her.

Austin grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her to stand next to him. "Mar, this is Ally. Ally, this is my sister, Mary."

Ally let go of Austin's hand and held it out for his sister to shake. "Hi Mary!"

She firmly shook her hand and smiled pleasantly. "Hello."

It was unexplainable, but Ally was suddenly consumed by this affectionate, pleasant feeling. Something about the warmth in the simplicity of Mary's hospitable gesture made her feel giddy.

Austin placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her into the living room. "Come, I want you to meet my friends."

Mary followed closely behind.

A redhead boy, a dark haired girl, and a small brunette woman stood up when they saw Ally waiting expectantly, with a girl at his side.

"Hey Austin, you didn't tell us you had a girl on the side!" one of the girls joked.

Austin rolled his eyes. "Guys, this is Ally, my friend. She just moved in across the hall actually."

They all nodded and waved, waiting for their friend to introduce them individually.

"Okay Alls, so Mrs. Funny over there is Chelsea. The one with the Cheeto in his hair would be Dez. And-"

"Hi Ally, I'm Trish!" the brunette girl interrupted.

"Yeah, that's Trish," he trailed off.

Ally smiled and her eyes took a quick glance around the room. It wasn't long before she noticed Dez staring at her. "What?" she asked, uncertainly.

"Nothing. It's…you're…I mean… you're hot!" he told her plainly. "Do you like goats? Because-"

She felt her cheeks turn pink with embarrassment. "Um…"

"Dez! Stop hitting on her!" Mary scolded, and Ally could easily have given her a hug for saving her.

"Thanks," she told her, turning around.

"It's no problem. You'll get used to it. Dez here has hit on basically every girl in the city," She carried out a tray of snacks from the kitchen table and crossed paths with Ally, whispering as she walked by "not that he is any good at it." setting the tray on the coffee table in the middle of the living room, both her and Ally let out a chuckle.

"Wow, Mary's getting all fancy on us, today!" Chelsea teased, "That never happens when it's just us!"

Mary shot her a look, "Well, Ally's here for the first time and I just wanted to do something nice. Got a problem?"

Once again, Ally was taken aback by Austin's sister's sweet ways.

She'd be a wonderful mother she thought to herself.

"Thank you, Mary. You have no idea how much it means to me."

"Aww, it's okay. Finally, somebody appreciates me!"

Trish interrupted, "We appreciate you Mar!"

"My ass."

Ally turned and saw that Austin had found a comfortable spot on the couch. "Hey Alls, come sit down!"

She nodded and took a seat next to him.

Something told her that wouldn't be the last time she'd be sitting on that couch.

It was one of many more to come

**Author's Note: So I have good news. this is pretty long, as is the next chapter! :D **

**But I also have bad news. This is the last update for this story until Sunday or Monday D:**

**I have Volleyball so I dont have time! But, I always like to end on a good note so... MORE GOOD NEWS! :D I started a new fic and I think I'm going to post the first chapter tonight! So check back for that! :D **

**AND I REACHED 44 REVIEWS! That isn't a lot for some people, but I'm so excited! They are all so sweet! :D :D**

**Pseudonymous: So sorry about that! It just fit in with the chapter, I will try to refrain from it :D And Ièm really glad you like the story, and trust me, layout is a big thing for me as well! :D**

**LoveShipper: And it will only get stronger from here! Wait till the next chapter.. I'm sure you will enjoy it ;D**

**queenc1: YOU ARE SUCH AN AMAZING REVIEWER! You actually review every chapter, read my author's notes and enjoy mt stories! I always look forward to reading your reviews! :D :D And thanks! Im so excied!**

**R5AAFan: I KNOW! I didnt know whether to put it in or not, but I thought it was kind of cute! :D**

**Lextrordanairy: Thank you su much! And your review made me smile :D And you say you're weird, don't worry, so am I! :D :D **

**Luckystarz910 : I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! :D You leave the longest reviews and the ALWAYS make me smile! :D And I love how you predict the story! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Ally glanced at her watch and yawned. She could hardly believe it was already 11 pm and that she'd been at Mary and Trish's apartment for 8 hours. Her first day in New York was slowly coming to a close.

Back in California, it was just 8:00, but she figured if she didn't go to bed now, her jetlag would worsen.

She noticed that everybody around her was slowly becoming drowsy, especially Chelsea.

Almost as if he was reading her mind, Austin jumped up off the couch and announced, "God, I think I'm going to go back home. I'm really tired."

Dez and Ally agreed, gathering their belongings, and also standing up to leave. Trish waved goodbye to everyone before going into her bedroom, presumably for the night.

"What about Chelsea?" Ally asked, stifling a giggle as she pointed at the sleeping brunette.

Dez smiled at her and for once said something serious. "It's fine. She crashes here sometimes."

"And Mary doesn't mind?"

He shrugged, "Eh, she's used to it by now. And she loves to be the hostess, so it kind of works in her favor. 'Hotel Mary' she calls it or something."

She laughed wearily, "What a sweetheart."

"Yeah, Mar's pretty great."

Speaking of Mary, she had just emerged from the bathroom to see everyone on the brink of collapsing. "I'm guessing you guys are leaving?"

They all nodded.

"See ya Mar. Bye Austin. Bye Ally," Dez waved as he exited the apartment.

"I'm assuming you two are heading off together?"

"Well actually, I was going to drop Ally at her place, buy a carton of milk from the grocery store, and then go back home. But now I think I'm a bit tired for the milk, so I might just skip that and go straight home."

Ally giggled, "Austin, I live right across the hall!"

"I know! I know! I just wanna make sure you don't get hurt!"

Mary rolled her eyes, "Of course. Ally will get mugged in the EXCEPTIONALLY long walk from here to the next apartment."

Austin stuck his tongue out at her. "Shut up. And good night."

"See you both."

Ally stepped forward and hugged Mary. "Thank you so much for dinner and everything."

"Aww, don't worry about it."

"So, I guess this is good night then?"

"Yep, I guess so; until tomorrow, at least." Ally replied, from her seat on the kitchen counter of her apartment. She jumped off and landed safely on the floor. She held her arms out for Austin to walk into.

The two embraced and kissed each other on the cheek.

"I gotta say," she added. "I'm kinda relieved that none of them asked me weird questions today."

"Well I gotta say, I'm kind of SURPRISED that none of them wondered how we know each other! I mean, what – suddenly one day, one of my 'best friends' turns up and moves in across the hall?"

Ally laughed, "That's true. But tomorrow's another day, so you never know, somebody might ask!"

"Okay, seriously this time, good night!"

"Good night. See you!" she replied.

"If you have any problem, you know where I live, you can find me," Austin offered.

"Um, actually? I don't."

"You don't?"

"You never told me, silly!"

"Wow, you have my home phone number, cell phone number, email address, AIM screen name, and home address, but I didn't show you where exactly my house is?"

She nodded, "Yeah, that sounds like it would be about right."

He playfully stuck his tongue out at her. "Well, you know when we were sitting in Mary's apartment and you looked out the window and commented on the blanket draped over the couch in the apartment across the street?"

"Yeah…"

"Ally, that was my apartment."

She slapped his arm. "You bitch! Why didn't you tell me?"

Austin shrugged. "Eh."

He squeezed her tightly and kissed her cheek once more. "Good night. Give me a buzz if you need anything."

"Thanks ba- uh, good night."

Ally pulled the sheet tightly over her head as she lay on her bed in her room, the only piece of furniture in the apartment at the time.

She knew it was stupid and her brain was just concocting strange thoughts, but she was hearing weird noises, almost as if someone was trying to break in or was wandering around her apartment.

She missed Los Angeles.

She couldn't sleep.

Maybe it was the fact that she was in a new place.

Or maybe it was because she was by herself.

The air conditioning was too high!

Or maybe she just wasn't tired.

No, it couldn't be that. She really was tired, and currently hated whatever it was that was preventing her from succumbing to slumber and sweet dreams.

2:30 am would be too late to call Austin, no?

She heard a creak and nearly jumped up 20 feet in the air.

Screw it! To hell with what time it was!

She was calling Austin.

Austin felt the sweet fingers of dawn pull him gently from his sleep. Or so he thought.

When he woke up and saw that it was still dark, he wondered what the ringing sound that had disturbed him was.

The phone?

Whatever, whoever it was could wait until it was a decent time to call.

It hadn't even occurred to him that it might be Mary, or his parents, calling for something important.

As he was about to drown out the noise in the background and fall back asleep, he was startled by a recognizable, unnaturally sweet voice breezing over the answering machine.

"Hi Austin. This is Ally. I know it's really a bad time to call you and you're probably sleeping. But I just need to hear a familiar voice… I'm-"

He leapt out of bed and ran towards the phone.

Why does she sound so shaken up?

"Ally!" he all but yelled.

"Austin! Austin, oh my God…"

"Alls, what happened?! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I'm just in bed, a little freaked out by some stupid thing in my apartment. I'll be fine. Really!" she protested, as she started to tear up a little bit.

"No, you're not fine! Hang on, I'll be right over."

"No, no! Seriously, don't-"

"Be quiet, you! I'll be over in like five minutes. I have that key you gave me, so I'll open your door. Do NOT get out of bed!"

He put down the phone, stumbled into a decent pair of clothes, and grabbed the blanket from the couch that he knew she'd like, before quickly picking up a bat and racing out the door.

Ally inserted his key into the lock of the apartment, poised to hit any possible intruder with his hard metal bat.

He sighed with relief when he walked inside and saw nobody there. The living room was simply cluttered with a ton of unpacked boxes.

He threw everything on the counter, except for the blanket, and hurried into Ally's room, knocking on the door first.

She was huddled underneath her bed sheet, trembling, either from fear or from the cold.

"Ally! Sweetie, it's okay, I'm here…" He sat down next to her on her bed, gently stroking her head.

She sat up with a start and stared into his eyes.

"You came? I cannot believe you came here in the middle of the night!" Her voice was still a little shaky, and this did not go by unnoticed.

"You're terrified! Alls, what the hell happened?"

"I – I have no idea…" she whispered, wiping a moist teardrop from her eye. "But I was so scared…"

Ally wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep in the heat.

"Dammit, you're freezing!" he noticed, as his hands softly brushed against hers. "Here, I brought you a blanket."

Austin gently wrapped the blanket around her shivering body and pulled her close to him.

"It's okay Ally, I'm here," he whispered, kissing the side of her head. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Thank you so much, Austin," she told him gratefully. "I'm sorry I already messed you up on the very first day you met me."

"Hey, hey, it's okay. You didn't mess me up. Do you have ANY idea how long I've been waiting to meet that pain-in-the-ass girl I spent my childhood exchanging letters with?"

She smiled slowly and he brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

Ally yawned, "I think I should get to sleep now."

"Okay, I think I should head back."

She grabbed onto his shirt with her right hand. "Please, can you stay? At least until I fall asleep?"

Austin nodded, "Of course."

He lay down in bed next to her, untucking some of the blanket and covering himself as well.

Both of them unknowingly fell asleep in each others arms: Austin cradling Ally and her back pressed against his chest.

Ally would be happy to wake up and find that everything was alright.

She'd be even happier to find that her source of warmth was her best friend cuddled up to her side.

**Author's Note: So I won my volleyball tournament, and I FINALLY had time to update! :D **

**Im thinking about starting a new fic (There is only like 4 more chapters of this one D; ) Should I start it now, or wait?**

**I GOT 55 Reviews?! and 31 follows! :D :D Thank you so much! **

**Review, Follow and Favorite! :D**

**Follow me on twitter and let me know what you think? rauraspinkle ! **


	12. Chapter 12

Early the next morning, Austin woke up with his arms wrapped tightly around a girl, who was hugging him back with equal intensity.

Did I hook up with someone last night?

Everything had been a total blur.

When he looked down and saw that the girl was Ally, everything came rushing back to him:

Her phone call.

Her fear.

His comfort.

He gently removed her arm from its place on his body and got up out of the bed. He did his best not to disturb her, and so far was succeeding.

It seemed unbelievable that they had met for the first time yesterday. He felt like he'd known her for ages.

Well, he HAD known her for ages, but it was different when you see the person on a regular basis, as oppose to NEVER seeing them in your life.

He quickly tucked the blanket in around her and kissed her cheek softly.

Austin tiptoed out of her bedroom and closed the door behind him. As he exited her room, he nearly tripped over a box, clearly having forgotten that she still wasn't unpacked.

"Sh*t!" he mumbled under his breath.

He quickly popped into the bathroom to straighten out his hair and left just as quickly as he'd come. But not before leaving a short note for his friend.

**Hi Ally,**

**I hope you're feeling better. You scared the crap out of me last night.**

**I'll be at my apartment for the next few hours at least. Call me if you need anything.**

**Love, Austin**

This must just be the worst luck ever.

Austin bumped into Mary on his way out of Ally's apartment, wearing an unnecessary look of guilt on his face.

"Austin! It's so early! What are you doing up?" she questioned him.

"I just woke up, Mary, leave me alone!"

And that was another bad move.

"You JUST woke up?!... Oh my God, you slept at Ally's apartment!"

"Yes…"

Mary shot him a look. "You have a girlfriend, Austin. What the hell did you just do?"

"I didn't sleep with her! Well, I mean I slept with her, but-"

"What?!" she half-yelled.

"We didn't have sex! I just…slept in her bed…"

"What were you doing sleeping in her bed?"

"Long story short: she couldn't sleep last night, apparently something was scaring her, so she called me at like 3 in the morning, and I came over here to comfort her. I meant to go back, but we just kind of fell asleep on each other!"

She looked at him skeptically. "Okay… I still wouldn't tell Brooke about this though."

"I won't. I just don't see what the big deal is!" Austin exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "We're just friends!"

"If you looked at it from MY point of view, you'd get it. And I'm sure Brooke will be very understanding when she finds out her boyfriend was sleeping on top of another girl!" she said, sarcastically.

"For the love of GOD, I wasn't on TOP of her! We were kind of hugging each other. I don't know, okay!? We're just best friends!"

Mary got the feeling that she should back off. She shrugged and walked into her apartment.

One question started to eat at the back of her mind though.

How do Austin and Ally know each other?

Ally sat in her living room, enjoying the new television her parents had gotten her as a gift. Just as the Three's Company theme song started to play, she heard more music as her cell phone rang.

Muting the TV, she stood up and went to retrieve it from her bedroom. She glanced at the name 'Private Caller' flashing on the screen and flipped the phone open, wondering whether or not she knew the person.

"Hello?" she greeted, uncertainly.

"Hello, Ally?" a sweet voice replied.

"Yes..."

"Ally, it's Elliot!"

"Elliot! Hi!" She mentally slapped herself upside the head for not being able to recognize him.

"How are you?"

"Good, I'm good. How are you?"

"Great!" Elliot suddenly became apprehensive and sounded kind of shy. "Uh...actually I called to ask you if um, if you would like to maybe, join me for dinner sometime this week?"

Ally smiled. He found his nervousness unbelievably endearing. "Of course! I'm free tomorrow night."

"Really?" his voice perked up.

"Really," she confirmed.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at seven, then?"

"Mmhmm, I'll be ready - I'm very excited!"

Elliot laughed. "Me too, I can't wait!" Pause. "I'll need your address though."

"Sure, do you have a paper and pen handy?"

"Yeah hold on."

Ally heard a shuffling of items until he came back on the line.

"Okay, I'm ready," he announced.

"495 Grove Street. It's the big brick building on the corner of Bedford and Grove; you can't miss it. Buzz Apartment 19 and I'll let you up."

**Author's Note: Welcome back Elliot ;D **

**Austin is still leaving Ally little notes :D :D **

**Please check out my other stroy 'It was in the Moment' Im excited about it :D **

**Review, Follow, Favorite! :D **


	13. Chapter 13

Ally was completely freaking out. She had just buzzed Elliot in; he was probably walking up the stairs right now, and she hadn't even found a pair of shoes yet.

Her outfit today was a little unorthodox: what she was wearing was not typical 'first date Ally' attire. She was dressed in a short, flowy, magenta skirt and a tight button-down white top, as opposed to the usual little black dress she threw on.

She grabbed a pair of random white wedges from the bedroom and raced into the living room while putting them on her feet. She was too pressed for time and found that she just didn't care anymore whether or not her shoes matched her outfit perfectly.

The doorbell rang, and as she headed to answer it, Ally unbuttoned the top three buttons of her blouse. When she opened the door and caught her date staring at her, she knew it was a smart move.

"Hey Elliot!"

"Hi...h-hi Ally," he stuttered. "You look great!"

She smiled. "Thank you! So do you! Come on in."

Elliot stepped into the apartment and she shut the door behind him.

He pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "These are for you."

"Aww! Thank you, that's so sweet!" she gushed. "I love them."

They exchanged a hug and Ally turned around to fill a large glass with water to put the flowers in.

"I'm sorry for the mess," she apologized. "I've only been living here a week. Thing should get better when college starts."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Are you ready to go?"

"Yah, let me just get my purse."

He nodded as his eyes followed her as she walked into her bedroom. She returned but a moment later.

"Okay let's go."

The pair exited the apartment, stopping to lock the door behind them.

Ally found herself laughing for the hundredth time that night.

"And the guy actually thought she was my mother!"

She smiled, "Wow..."

"I know!"

They stopped to take another bite of their respective meals, which were quickly dwindling to nothing but crumbs.

"You have beautiful eyes," Elliot blurted out.

Her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. "Oh. Thanks..."

"No need to get embarrassed about it!"

He, once again, caught her off guard.

"Oh...I..."

He gently reached across the table and held her hand in his. "It's okay."

His warm touch created a spark against her skin.

"Mmm," she sighed.

"What?"

"This is nice..."

"I know. Who knew that I, the person who hasn't been on a date in over six months, would find the most beautiful woman on a plane and have dinner with her seven days later?"

Her eyes almost popped out of her head. "You haven't been on a date in six months? Have you SEEN you?"

He laughed. "Puh-leeze."

"I'm serious!" she insisted.

"I dunno, I guess I just haven't had the time. I've been over at my brother's place a lot, spending time with my nephew."

Ally smiled, "He's adorable."

"He is!" Elliot hesitantly stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"You know, when I first saw you, I thought he was your son!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! And I was hesitant to ask you out because I thought maybe you were married, or had a girlfriend, or a huge history with some chick."

"Really?!"

"Yes!"

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Well, I guess you really lucked out there, then!"

"Yup."

It seemed like the grin on her face had been plastered there the whole night, and was showing no signs of going away any time soon.

Then, almost reading her thoughts exactly, Elliot whispered something that you don't usually reveal on your first date, "I love how comfortable this is. This is the best date I think I've ever been on."

"Oh God, I know."

He smiled shyly and tore his gaze away from her for a minute to motion to the waiter to bring them the check.

"Ally, do you still have time?"

"Yeah, I'm free the whole night. Why?"

"What do you say we do a little dancing?"

"This is a club?" Ally asked, as she and Elliot stood outside the massive structure.

"Yah."

"I'm underage...you know that right?"

He put his arm casually around her shoulders. "Don't worry about it. They never check IDs here."

She looked up at him. "Ahh, well somebody's quite the rebel?"

Elliot shrugged, "Ehh. Nothing that nobody's else isn't doing."

"Wow, New York really is different from LA."

"You bet."

Ally was stunned when she and Elliot walked through the front door of the club and actually were not stopped for an identification check, especially when she was so visibly under 21.

Elliot cupped her hand in his and walked towards the bar.

"Do you want a drink?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm good."

"Soda or something?"

"Nope."

He ordered himself an apple martini and grabbed two seats at the bar. Then, he motioned for Ally to come join him.

She smiled and sat next to him, eyeing him carefully as he swirled his drink with his then shifted her gaze to the dance floor, thinking about what dirty dancing with her date would be like.

"Okay, wanna dance?" Elliot asked, holding his hand out to her.

She raised her eyebrows as she saw that he had downed his martini pretty quickly. "Done already?"

"Yeah."

Ally took his hand. "Then let's go."

"I had a great time tonight," Ally whispered, as she and Elliot arrived outside her apartment.

"Me too," he replied, placing one hand on the small of her back. "Hey...I'd like to meet you again sometime.."

"I'd like that too."

Then came the awkward moment that Ally hated at the end of every date...which was weird, considering how it had NOT been awkward one bit, when they kissed on the plane.

She went to give him a short kiss on the lips, but instead settled for one on the cheek.

As he prepared to do the same, she suddenly turned her face and caught his lips in a sweet peck.

"See you," she told him, stepping into her apartment.

"Bye Ally..."

**Author's Note: Why wouldn't Ally let Elliot kiss her? hmmmm.. :D**

**Bad News: THERE ARE ONLY 2 MORE CHAPTERS D:**

**Good News: I have my other ficlet thing that is just getting started, and I have started writing a new fic again! :D**

**Review, Follow, Favorite! :D**


End file.
